Shower Fun
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Doranbolt and Lahar. Together. In a shower. That's all. *Yaoi Warning*


Disclaimer: The plot is mine. Nothing else is.

Author's note: I can't help feeling absolutely devastated at the fact that they killed off Lahar. I mean, seriously?! *shakes head* Anyway, for the sake of my bruised, broken heart (and the obviously AU RP blog I have dedicated to Lahar) and because I wanted to write this; I present a quite NSFW drabble about Doranbolt and Lahar in a shower. Warnings include graphic sex between two males and everything that goes along with that. Feel free to skip. For everyone else, please enjoy. :D

He didn't like his space invaded; everyone knew that. He liked things orderly and controlled. That was just his personality. So why, by Earthland, he was standing in such a small space with the other boggled his mind. Worse even was the fact that they were both naked in said space.

He almost jerks at the feel of fingers on his shoulders. "Goodness, you need to relax. What do you think I'm going to do?" comes the amused query.

"I'm hardly afraid of you," he huffs, "If I had reservations you would not be in my shower."

It earns him a low chuckle before the others hands would slowly slide down his back making him arch and a sharp gasp escape. "Well, I'm certainly glad you don't see me as a threat."

Lahar closes his eyes and has to wonder how in the world this made any sense at all. And then decides that it just didn't. And that it was somehow an acceptable idiosyncrasy in his life. And then those hands would slide lower still cupping taut globes and he'd let out this embarrassingly startled sound between his lips. "Doranbolt..."

"You cannot expect me to be in a shower with you and not want to touch."

"Doranbolt," he says in what he was hoping was a matter-of-fact tone and wasn't getting that low, breathy tone the other seemed to bring out of him for some reason, "the use of a shower is to get clean."

"And we will...eventually," comes the others tone before those hands would retreat only to brush his wet hair off a shoulder so that the male's mouth could press against the side of his neck sucking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder knowing that it was one of those spots that drove him crazy.

"D-Dor...ahh..." Damn the man for knowing how to win without trying very hard. Or perhaps that it was he conceded too easily to the others whims. Either way... He stops the train of thought as the other gently nips at the flesh as his arms curl around his waist pressing against his body sending a rush of heat through him.

It takes a few moments before he'd slide his hands atop the others before he'd surrender and push one down where he wanted it. The low chuckle against his skin has him flushing even as those talented fingers curl around the hot skin they find. "Sh-shut up," he manages to groan out.

"I didn't say a word," comes the reply before the other would nip his ear, "but I'll point out that you do make things difficult for no reason."

He would argue the point but honestly, that wasn't want he wanted so he just stays silent as his hips shift and squirm. It earns a slow stroke that has his breathing going ragged and a low sound escape and would be followed by another that earns a more pronounced sound of pleasure.

Of course the other stops well before Lahar can fully enjoy it in favor of getting a hold of an item he tended to keep in the shower for this purpose alone. Mostly because Lahar had yet to actually convince the other that activities like this should not be done in the shower. And he watches over his shoulder as the other slicks his fingers feeling that heat increase knowing what was coming next and highly anticipating it.

A slick finger soon circles before slowly pressing into the tight, familiar heat and elicits a groan from Lahar whose hips shift open further as he rests his upper body against the shower wall. The digit strokes along trembling clamping walls as the other slowly relaxes allowing the addition of another lubed finger and then a third pressing in deep and making the other arch. It has Doranbolt nearly losing his own control watching the other move, feeling him press against his fingers in such a wanton, needy way. He crooks them slightly and the sharp sound and the jerk has him grinning and repeating the action just enjoying the others reactions to him.

And finally, he'd withdraw the digits which has the other giving a low, displeased sound. "Patience," he murmurs huskily as he slicks his own hot skin and moves closer so that he can sink slowly into that heat letting the other envelope him drawing a ragged groan from the scarred mage as he slides his arms back around the other. "L-Lahar...Ngnn..."

His fingers scratch into the tile as he feels the other slide in deeply resting against him, the panting breaths against his shoulder heightening the pleasure knowing the other was having such a reaction to him. And then the other would move; slowly at first and all those nerves would alight and he'd press back gasping and moaning low in his throat. Every shift and squirm would just increase that until he wasn't aware of anything but every connection against that bundle of nerves that has him drowning in sensations.

The water gets cold but neither seem to notice or if they do, it's not enough of a deterrent in their case. Doranbolt's fingers return to the skin he'd been teasing earlier and it would draw the more plaintive sounds from his partner that he absolutely could not get enough of. This was the side of Lahar only he got to see; the side of him that burned hot and out of control and it was the most enthralling thing to the other.

And it wouldn't be long until both hit their climaxes with enough volume to probably alarm anyone who heard leaving them both panting and struggling with their own intense reactions. Soon, however, Doranbolt would hear, "Y-you're squishing me against the wall. Get off."

He can't help chuckling softly before lightly kissing his shoulder as he does so getting his balance back and helping the other to stand correctly before the cold water has him shuddering. "L-Let's finish and get out."

Lahar snorts softly before muttering, "Next time turn the water off so we're not finishing and trying not to freeze."

"I got a little preoccupied."

It would be the last thing they'd discuss before they'd quickly clean off the rest of the way and would soon be curled up in bed beneath the covers. Lahar rests his head on the others shoulder sighing softly at the arm that curls around him. His violet eyes go half-lidded as he just relaxes there with him and enjoys the atmosphere. Tomorrow would find him back at work; back in that persona that he'd created to handle his job. But for right now, in this moment, he'd just be happy with the man who put up with him. Who know him better than anyone ever would. Who was far too persistent for his own good. And who Lahar loved. Even though he couldn't quite voice that yet.


End file.
